pokemon master ash
by piyabhi1
Summary: this is my first story. this is the journey after ash defeated in kalos league finals with my imagination and how he get the tittle of pokemon master and ash is being master of legendries and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. I am here with my first story. I start toread stories on fanfiction only one month ago and I decided to post my story with one of my friend.**

This is about ash journey how he decided to leave her home and his lovely mother. What happened for he has to leave. And it journey after it.

Disclaimer : I don't own pokemon.

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Beginning**

On mountain of ablivia reagion there stand a 21 year old boy with raven colour hair. he wore a black shirt and a blue jeans and a blue jacket. He have a red and white cap in his head which have a red and white symbol of pokeball.

He have a litte mouse pokemon which have small electric sac on both of his cheeks from which he can generate electricity that is Pikachu in his one of his soulder.

A pidgy is coming for her but pidgey hitted by lightning around mountain. The boy rescued that pidgey and pidgey is holding a letter. He started to read the letter.

" dear ash ketchum

There is pokemon master championship which are held ones in 10 year will be helding in viridian city in kanto region in which only top 128 trainers which are champions , elite four , and trainers who proved themselves will be participating for the title of pokemon master. You are invited to participate in the championship. Registration will done in any of pokemon center in kanto region. The league is two weeks later. Registration open upto one day before league starts. I hope you will come.

Charles goodshow…"

Yes the boy is ash ketchum from pallet town. He become very powerful after leaving his home 5 years ago due to some reason that he never forget.

Ash think how they know about where I am and I am alive. He see another letter attached to that letter. He starts reading.

"I know you wonder with this letter I tell Charles goodshow to where you are . I hope we are meeting again soon.

Your best friend ….Gary…."

He smiled and deciding to go there but he think that he overcome with his old formal friends or not. Then he called all his pokemon which is on moumtain and training.

He tell them that they all is going to fight in a championship and all of them have to fight with his power that is inside. "But master" say a talking meowth would you okay for facing your old formal friends. Ash say "I go there for winning the title of pokemon master only". okay master say talking meowth. This is meowth who leave team rocket and joined with ash and now he will be strongest meowth in the world.

Would you ready to fight ash asked this to a blue and white pokemon . pokemon say yes master through its aura . that pokemon is lucario. That's it we leave 1 week later until we train. Ash can use powers of aura and now ash is aura guardian which has its full control on aura power.

1 week later :

We are ready for leaving . he took his 6 pokemon and send all of his pokemon to his best friend gary which hidden all of ash pokemon from professer samuel oak as well.

He through a pokeball and a giant dragon like red coloured fire pokemon and a fire is on his tail. Pokemon roared charr when he releashed. Charizard say ash to his pokemon let go we have to reach kanto region as soon as we can . with that he wore a clock which he always wear for hiding its face when he is going to any other region.\

He jumped on his charizard and his Pikachu also hopped to ash soulder. Charizrd starting flying. The charizard is fast then any other charizard in the world. They reach viridian city where the championship is being held in only one day. Ash registered his name as satoshi ketchum. Nurse joy can't able to see trainers face.

When ash leaving pokemon center after his name was registered he see all his old friends "serena, clemmont, bonnie, iris, cilan, dawn, max, may, brock, misty, gary as well. He want to go without any talk with them . he going from a distance from them but he remembered his old memories.

He go from there but max collied with ash and fall on ground . max say sorry ash say nothing. Max was crazy because he got invitation letter for championship. He introduced herself to ash which max don't know that it was ash " hi , I am max maple and I am going to win this championship and becoming a pokemon master" with an attitude.

Ash say nothing but max got a slap on his head from its sister. May said sorry to ash. May asked ash which may don't know it was ash " what's your name?". ash was going to say ash but he stopped and say satoshi ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu.

Dawn and serena shocked whe he say this they both remembered the way in which ash introduce himself. Would you participating in the championship asked iris. Ash say yes he will participating then suddenly max asked which league you won. Ash don't say anything.

Brock say hi I am a pokemon docter and I never see a healtiest Pikachu like you have in my life. Which pokemon food you give to your pokemon asked brock. Ash say that he give food that he make it using different kind of berries. What kind will you tell me. Ash say sorry I can't.

After that talk gary say best of luck to ash with a large smile. Gary knew that it was ash. Misty asked to ash that from where he come from. ash only say that he belong from a town of kanto region. With hearing this dawn and serena thinking itself that he will be …. Ash said he have to go and train for championship. So he gave a smile to gary and start to get out from pokemon center.

All of his friend going to register max's name for championship but both serena and dawn follow ash outside to pokemon center with telling lie to all of his friends that they remembered a work and they have to go. Gary say ok we met both of you in hotel in an hour see ya later. Gary knew where they are going. After both of them serena and dawn run outside to the pokemon center and both of them say satoshi then….

 **After this …. you got that on next chapter.**

 **Please review to me what six pokemon I have to use in first battle of championship and who is the opponent. I upload next chapter in some days and please review to me how my story is be… this story is going to be long . this is my first story that I publish on facfiction so review me to let me know how my story was. As your suggestions appericiated. I upload next chapter soon…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there. I am back with new chapter. Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. So here what you want.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own pokemon**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Before Championship**

Dawn and serena follow ash outside the pokemon center and both of them say satoshi then ash look behind and shocked to see dawn and serena. Ash ask what you want dawn say would you know ash ketchum.

Ash shocked and without giving any emotional expression on his face he say no I don't know and ash ketchum. Serena can't get that he say lie and both dawn and serena get from there and very depressed that they can't get any hint where ash was.

As a point only dawn and serena with gary and Richie are those who believe in ash and take ash side 5 years ago.

Ash smiled that only dawn and serena get some hint that he will be ash.

4 days passed and doing his training. 3 days remain for championship.

Ash want to meet gary so he went to gary's room in hotel. Ash knocked the door.

The door opened and gary was happy to see ash again. They both get in gary's room. So how you and your grandpa be. We are all fine. What's about you ash. I am alright and hows my pokemon gary. They are safe and a place where none in lab see them but tracy know about that.

Why ash asked why you tell him. Because we need someone who send pokemon to you when you need them. Ok fine ash said. And with a slowly voice ash asked how's my mom gary. Gary said she is alright. I see him 5 days ago and she look happy and fine. take good care of your mom. Don't take any tension of him. Keep focusing on winning championship.

And in very sad voice gary ask so how long would you stay with us. Ash said only for championship but after it I come here time to time to meet my mom. And when I be strongest trainer in the world then I come home for stay.

They both hear that someone knocking door. Would you there gary? Ask serena. Yes said gary and opened door. After see satoshi in gary's room serena say hi there satoshi why you come here do you want anything. Ash want to say something but gary interrupt them and say serena satoshi is my best friend we met many time when we are child he came only for a little talk.

Why would come here serena gary ask. In whole this time Pikachu is in ash room seeing pokemon tv. Serena said to gary we all going to get some fun in park and we are battling with one another after a short breakfast I come to bring you.

After this serena said to satoshi would you come to join us satoshi. Ash think and said he go to his room for bringing pikachu and and then he come to join them. Ash don't want to join them but he join them because serena his childhood friend ask. So we meet you in park. Come gary we have to go.

Ash go to his room after seeing ash Pikachu hoped to ash soulder and say pika Pikachu pika pika chu. Yes buddy we are going outside for a walk and fresh air. They both reach to the park.

Hey satoshi we are here serena say. After it ash joined the whole group they all talk about pokemon food, shopping and other things.

So how you feel with joining us satoshi dawn asked to a boy who sat quiet. Yes that's good talking about pokemon. I like pokemon very much. Its 12 pm of afternoon. Yey the time for pokemon battle come shout a 17 year old max interrupting talk between ash and dawn. The whole group start battling with each other. Ash seeing this whole thing. Would you fight with me asked max. ash agreed. So this is a 3 on 3 battle substitution are allowed. Who defeat his enemy's 3 pokemon first will be the winner said gary as he is refree to this match all of other seeing this match. Ash said to Pikachu to not use his full power because he don't want that any one know about his pokemon's full power which he himself can't use.

So both trainers send out your pokemon yelled gary.

I choose you Pikachu ash yelled and in another corner go rhydon max yelled.

Start battle gary said to both.

Go rhydon use mega horn max yelled. Pikachu quick attack then thunderbolt. As ash give Pikachu command Pikachu run fast then speed of lightning that rhydon can't see Pikachu and Pikachu hit rhydon with his quick attack and then used thumderbolt. Since rhydon is ground or rock type it highly damaged by only small shock of thunderbolt of Pikachu. Rhydon turned unconscious. Rhydon was unable to battle Pikachu win yelled gary. All the group surprised by pikachu's speed. Max took his pokemon in his pokeball and released another pokemon.

Now max use flareon and command it to use fire blast. Pikachu easily dodged fire blast and do a quick attack as ash command him. Flareon highly damaged but able to fight. Flareon use fire spin and he shot fire from his mouth.

Pikachu dodge it and use another quick attack.

Pikachu do as ash ordered.

Flareon fall on land. Until he stand up max ordered flareon to use quick attack.

Flareon using quick attack but Pikachu was able to dodge quick attack as well with its high speed.

As ash say I don't want to make this battle longer I have to finish this. Go Pikachu one more quick attack and finish this. Pikachu go and hit flareon very fastly.

Flareon was unable to battle. Pikachu wins.

Max take his flareon back to his pokemon and this time he send scizor.

Use x-scissor. After it scixor goes in fury to Pikachu for using his attack.

Pikachu use iron tail ask yelled. With this Pikachu tail becoming to glow and Pikachu hit scizor with his tail and scizor can't use there attack.

Scizor use metal claw yelled max and Pikachu use thundershock yelled ash.

A large explosion occurred and then….

 **This is it next comes in next chapter. I update next chapter soon…. I know this chapter go a bit not good but next chapter will be good then this and description of battles will be going more interesting next time. Please review how my story was.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there. Here is what you want. This is next chapter. So go and read.**

 **Chapter – 3**

 **Championship starts**

After the sand weep out there is Pikachu standing without any harm and scizor uncounsious. And winner is satoshi gary yelled.

That was an aweasome battle dawn said. Satoshi goes to his room and rest on his bed thinking what he have to do after championship.

With deep thinking he think he have to do his best in championship. And ash go for sleep for tomorrow opening ceremony. He and Pikachu both sleept to next day to 10 o'clock. And both were going ready for opening ceremony.

" it's the opening ceremony of championship " announcer said.

" Opening ceremony begins "

" All trainers come in the middle of battle field. "

For this great time I want mr.s goodshow to tell us about this championship.

Goodshow said " this is the championship which decide who is the real pokemon master. Only 128 persons which are champions , elite four and some who have proved themselves can participate. This championship held once in ten years. The first and last person which won this championship is red. We invite red as well. If red come then red have to fight with this championship winner for getting his tittle back. As we know that red destroy one of largest criminal gang team rocket. " for now we have to start this championship and get to know who are our next pokemon master.

First battle is of satoshi ketchum vs Harrison one of jhoto league champions announcer said.

Both arrived.

This is a full six on six battle. Which trainer who defeated it opponents all six pokemon first will winner. Substitutions are allowed.

Both trainers take out their pokemon.

Ash chooses Pikachu and Harrison chose weavile.

Battle begin

Weavile start with metal claw. Pikachu dodged it and give weavile a electro ball.

Pikachu dodged weavile metal claw and use an electro ball on weavile. Weavile hit by electro ball and fall on land.

Is you ok weavile asked Harrison. Weawea weavile answered. So use dark pulse . Pikachu use thunderbolt. as weavile can use its attack weavile is hitted by Pikachu thunderbolt.

Weavile stand up and use dark pulse on Pikachu once again Harrison yelled. Weaweavile and weavile making one more dark pulse and shoot it to Pikachu.

Pikachu dodged dark pulse and end this with a thunder punch.

Pikachu easily dodged dark pulse and a bright yellow energy charging on pikachu's hand and Pikachu hit weavile with a thunder punch.

Weavile is in air after hitting and landed to land uncouncious.

Weavile is unable to battle Pikachu wins. Referee yelled.

You do a great job weavile said Harrison while returning his pokemon to his pokeball.

Now go ursaring and defeat that Pikachu.

Ur ur saying a big bear pokemon appeared in battlefield.

Go ursaring use hyper beam on that little mouse pokemon Harrison shouted.

Stop that with your thunderbolt Pikachu ash yelled.

Both attacks striked and when battlefield clear their still a Pikachu without any harm and ursaring will be highly damaged by that energy.

Use hammer arm to defeat that Pikachu use your full power ursaring.

Pikachu give it a shock with your thunderbolt and then use quick attack.

Pikachu dodged ursaring attack and attacked ursaring with his thunderbolt and then give it a quick attack.

Ursaring fall on ground and trying to stand up.

Pikachu use electro ball and finish this up. Pikapi said Pikachu and use his tail glowing and forming a yellow coloured electrical energy ball and throw it to the ursaring .

with this ursaring hitted to the stadium wall and uncouncious.

Ursaring was unable to battle yelled referee.

Harrison shocked with the power of Pikachu and return its big bear pokemon to his pokeball.

Now Harrison want to defeat this Pikachu at any cost. So he sent out its steelix for battle.

A large snake pokemon appeared in the arena.

Go steelix start with a iron tail Harrison said.

The large snake pokemon will glowing and run towards Pikachu for hitting it.

Pikachu stop it with thunder bolt satoshi yelled. And after satoshi yelled this Pikachu charge the thunderbolt fast then lightning.

Steelix fall on ground and trying to stand. Steelix go underground.

Steelix dig a hole in ground and go in hole.

Now steelix use stone edge.

Steelix comes out from behind Pikachu and going to hit Pikachu. Pikachu dodge it and tackle it with quick attack.

Pikachu dodge steelix attack and steelix fall on ground with pikachu's quick attack.

Now Pikachu finish with a thunderbolt. Chu said a yellow electric mouse pokemon and a lightning hit steelix.

Large snake pokemon fall on ground.

Steelix was unable to battle. Announcer said.

Harrison took his snake pokemon in his pokeball and send his starter hoenn pokemon blaziken.

Go blaziken and defeat that little pokemon.

Harrison threw a pokemon Then suddenly a fire type pokemon appeared which is max evolution form of hoenn starter fire pokemon.

Blaziken start with a fire punch. Pikachu dodge it. Pikachu move fast then lightning and blaziken fire punch demolish a rock which is behind Pikachu.

Pikachu use electro ball. Blaziken stop it with flame thrower.

Blaziken flame thrower and pikchu's electro ball collide.

A large explosion happen and then blaziken fall on ground and trying to stand up.

Blaziken use brave bird. Blaziken stood and go toward Pikachu to hit it.

Pikachu you use quick attack and stop it.

Blaziken hit to a rock when it hitted by Pikachu quick attack.

Harrison took his pokemon back inside his pokeball.

Harrison now use one of his trusted pokemon claydol.

All of Harrison friend who also be ash friend in past are chearing Harrison except dawn, serena, gary and Richie.

Harrison get confident with chearing.

Harrison say to satoshi you will be good but now I am going to win.

Ash only smiled. Ash order Pikachu to use an thunderbolt on claydol.

Pikachu shoot bolts of electricity to claydol. Claydoy dodge it and use hyper beam.

But claydol hitted with thunderbolt and highly effected.

Now claydol starting to charging hyper beam and shoot it on Pikachu.

Pikachu stop it with electro ball and then hit claydol with quick attack.

Pikachu's electro ball collide with hyper beam and then from middle of dust Pikachu come instantly and hit claydol.

Harrison amanzed with the power of Pikachu and thinging why satoshi will always use electro ball, thunderbolt, quickattack. May be his Pikachu don't know any other move or his other move will be more powerfull then any pokemon can't stay there.

Claydol fall on ground. Now claydol garb Pikachu.

Claydol hold Pikachu with his arms and then Harrison yelled "claydol use explosion"…

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I upload next chapter soon. This story is not that ash win championleague and become pokemon there are many events after it. So stay touch with this story. please review to my story….


End file.
